Raccoon – 2 Dean – 0
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Apparently Dean still fears raccoons...Hurt!Dean, Hero!Sam


Raccoon – 2 Dean – 0

Warning: AU, angst, humour, a bit of violence. Hurt!Dean, Hero!Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Beta: Aranel

A/N: Start from a status from a friend at Facebook, comments, so this fic written for Angel Richardson.

* * *

"Dean, did you leave the door car open?" Sam asked.

"No, I recall that you were the one who locked the Impala last night. I was dead tired and you drove it."

"Did you leave some food in there?"

"Yeah, the burger is there, why?" Dean asked.

"There's a thief in your car," Sam replied.

"Then kill him, what are you standing there like a statue for?"

"I can't kill him, Dean, it's a raccoon, and it's an animal."

"Then you deal with it, bro, once is enough," Dean suggested.

"What do you mean once is enough? What happened?" Sam questioned.

"Dad saved my life," Dean replied.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

John set his boys in the same room for the night, knowing that would kill two birds in one stone since Dean would watch over his brother. He even left them weapons just in case something happened.

"Dean… Dean…" Sam's voice quivered as he heard some scratching noises.

"What is it, Sammy?"

"There is something under my bed..." Sam sobbed.

"I think it's just that the bed is a little old," Dean tried to comfort him.

Sam tried to return to sleep but the scratching continued.

"Dean, please… I really think there's something under my bed," Sam pleaded.

Dean sighed. He would just make Sam feel better and check what it was. He crouched over, peeking under the bed. Only to find two eyes staring at him.

No, he couldn't panic. He had to get that thing out. He would make Sammy panic if he took the gun. He found a mop near the door. Sam was watching him.

"It's okay," Dean said. "I'll get it out in a second."

He thrust the mop under the bed, trying to sweep the creature out. The scratching continued, he thought he heard a hiss. Something was grabbing the other end of the mop.

Dean tried to wrestle it out. All he could see were the devilish eyes. He had had enough. He reached for the colt and took his aim at those eyes.

_Boom_

The creature had jumped onto his leg, and was scratching at it.

Dean tried to shoot it again.

_Boom_

John bursts in the room after the second shot. The first shot had woken him from yet another nightmare, and the other shot set him immediately into motion toward the boys' room. Fear glowed in his eyes.

He flung open the door. Sam was clutching his blanket, clearly worried about his brother. Dean was...being attacked by a raccoon.

"Dean, give me the gun," he commanded in a firm voice.

Dean handed the gun over, his hands shaking. He seemed to be hurting all over. He saw the blood on his leg and collapsed. The last thing he saw before he fainted was that that something scuttled about, took the M&M candies from his pocket and fled out the window.

"See, son, all the raccoon wanted was food," John let his son know, kneeling over and checking his boy. The scratches looked like they might get infected and he would have to see to that soon. The raccoon was probably not too hygienic.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Come on, Dean, it's just a raccoon, it won't do anything to you," Sam smiled angelically at his brother.

"Sam, I swear one day I will remove those puppy eyes from your face." Dean glared back.

Sam shrugged and smiled.

"If anything happens to me, it's all your fault!"

"If something happens to you I'll be your slave for a week, so now will you already go and deal with it?" Sam asked and then he added quickly, "Oh, and Dean?"

"What is it, Sammy?"

"Don't try to kill it, just get it out of the Impala," Sam replied.

"I'll try to remember that, Sammy." Dean grinned before he headed toward the Impala. He sighed heavily then he took the gun, approaching the car slowly, hoping to see it before it saw him.

Sam was not too contented. "Dean, I can see your gun," he reminded him.

"Fine then, but if something happens to me, you will do everything that I tell you to do, do you understand?" Dean instructed, placing the gun on the Impala's hood.

"Agreed, now face your fears, Dean." Sam tried to hide his grin.

"I saw that, Sammy," Dean retorted. He neared the open door while he tried to figure out how to get this creature away from his baby.

There was no sign of the beast. He eased himself onto the passenger seat, and discovered that it was a terrible mistake. He felt the claws at once, and he scrambled out. Those eyes were staring at him. He glanced towards his gun. No, he had promised. But who cared! He reached for it, the claws had dug into his skin again. He pulled desperately at it, wrenching it off him. So much for manly pride. He ran into the hotel room. He could still see the deathly glare of the raccoon.

Sam followed his brother, calling out, "Dean, it's just a raccoon."

"Then you deal with it," Dean muttered.

"Fine, Dean," Sam continued, knowing his brother could hear him just fine, "sometimes it's not about brute force."

Dean muttered something but Sam shrugged, walking out with a half-eaten sandwich in his hand. He threw it near the Impala, turned and walked off. From the corner of his eye, he saw the raccoon take the food and flee from sight.

He was sure that Dean would have been watching it all. They could really have had a relaxed day if only Dean would just stop panicking. Perhaps their father had not done that great a job teaching him about these animals, so it looked like Sam would have to take his father's place to get Dean to learn new stuff. Perhaps he should start him with facing the raccoon again.


End file.
